Between Friends
by Tailspin
Summary: Legolas is stunned by Aragorn’s refusal to accept his help. Sometimes, a good friend makes a trial even more difficult to bear. Humorous vignette.


BETWEEN FRIENDS  
  
Legolas stooped and pulled his knife out of a furred body, whirling to stop another attack as a second wolf launched itself toward his throat. There couldn't be many more. The pack had rushed them quickly, rendering his bow useless. They came on savagely, forcing the two friends apart as they desperately fought to stay out of the reach of sharp teeth and claws.  
  
He dispatched this wolf with a swift upward thrust, twisting his blade back out as the beast fell to the dry forest floor before him. In the corner of his vision he saw Aragorn wrench his sword from his own enemy. Just as suddently as they had begun, the growls and snapping noises were silenced. Legolas took a deep breath, bending over and willing the adrenaline surge within his body to abate and his heartbeat to slow its galloping pace. All was still, except for ragged breaths and a sudden spate of violent mutterings behind him.  
  
Fearing some new menace, Legolas spun quickly at the strange sound. His eyes fastened on Aragorn, backed up against a large tree and highly agitated. The keen elven ears focused on the words that spat vehemently from his friend's lips. His brows rose as his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Strider! I have never heard you say that particular phrase before! And in Rohirrim, as well, if I am not mistaken!"  
  
The outburst earned a glare from his friend, who clamped his jaw shut without replying.  
  
"What has happened?" Receiving no answer, the elf rushed across the clearing, lightly jumping over the bloody bodies of slain wolves. "Aragorn! Are you injured?"  
  
"Leave it, Legolas," the ranger snapped. He pushed his head back against the trunk, his eyes hard. "Just leave it."  
  
Blue eyes blinked in confusion. "What? Why are you..?" Legolas broke off as he saw his friend raise a bloody hand from behind his back. "Strider, you are hurt! Let me see."  
  
"NO!", the man barked. "I'll be fine. Just.. go." His arm waved between them, warning his curious friend away. "It's nothing. I can take care of it myself." "Legolas!", he commanded sharply as the elf continued to stare. "Go!"  
  
The harsh words didn't quite hide the pain that flashed through the ranger's eyes as he carefully adjusted his position against the tree - or the wide streaks of red blood that covered the hand he wiped casually on his blood-spattered tunic.  
  
Legolas held his ground. "You will not be able to properly tend a wound you cannot see, and you know it," remarked the elf calmly. "What has gotten into you?" he added, frustrated by his friend's actions.  
  
"I'll get to it later. Let's move out of here before the scavengers start to gather." With what seemed like an effort, the young man leaned over to retrieve his sword. "Agh!" he bit out, stumbling. Another stream of curses followed.  
  
Legolas could wait no longer. He hurried to support his companion, pushing him up against the rough bark. Another inventive phrase slipped from Aragorn's mouth.  
  
"You were bit, weren't you?" Legolas asked, trying to lean around his friend's back as Aragorn brusquely pushed him aside. "Where are you hurt? You cannot ride like this!"  
  
The ranger's shoulders slumped suddenly. He pressed back against the tree. "No," he finally murmured. "I fear I cannot." He shook his head, letting his breath out in an angry rush. Silver eyes fell to the ground before he took a long, shuddering breath and looked up to meet the elf's concerned gaze with a scowl.  
  
"Legolas," he sputtered, "so help me, if you laugh.." Aragorn grit his teeth, unwilling to go further.  
  
Confusion changed, as he had expected, to sudden understanding. The elf's mouth shifted into an irrepressible grin. "You weren't," he replied softly, laughter underpinning each word. "Tell me, you weren't."  
  
"I mean it, Legolas. Cut it out."  
  
"Aragorn!" The elf was giggling helplessly now. "Let me see."  
  
"Forget it!" came the angry reply. "I knew you'd laugh."  
  
"So would you and well you know it. Now turn around." Ignoring the sulking human's thoroughly disgusted expression, Legolas gently pulled his friend away from his position against the tree trunk.  
  
He knelt down, grinning. "No, you definitely won't be riding today, my friend. Bit you right on the backside."  
  
"I know that!" Aragorn's words were laced with annoyance, and followed by another curse. "How bad is it?"  
  
"Bad enough. It needs tended. You are bleeding like a stuck pig. You should lay down."  
  
"No!" came the answer. "Just bind it up quickly, alright? Come on, Legolas."  
  
The elf snickered as he reached for the medical supplies in Aragorn's pack. "Only you, Estel." He giggled again.  
  
The man rolled his eyes impatiently. "Get on with it." He felt slender hands move toward his waist. "What are you doing?" he snarled, batting them away.  
  
A blonde head came into view as the elf stood up to his full height. He was serious now, his laughter put aside - all except a tiny glint that seemed to linger behind his eyes.  
  
"Strider, I can't tend it with your leggings on. You know that. And you shouldn't put any weight on that leg."  
  
"Forget it," growled the human. He gave a resigned sigh. "I'll pull them down. Just be quick."  
  
"Whatever you say," the elf grinned again. He knew his friend was angry and extremely embarrassed, but he couldn't seem to help himself. Turning his back, he knelt down once more to retrieve the supplies, rummaging for a minute before pulling out a flask of water and cloth as well as binding strips and salve made from healing herbs. "Ready?" he questioned, still leaning over the pack.  
  
A low snort was the only reply. Legolas worked quickly, gently cleaning the ragged edges of the wound. He could feel the tension in his friend's leg muscles as he fought against the pain.  
  
"This is pretty deep, Strider," the elf said seriously. You're going to have a nasty scar. There was silence for a beat. "Of course, no one will ever see it, unless."  
  
"LEGOLAS!" the man roared.  
  
"All right, all right. Just trying to keep your spirits up. I'm almost finished." Legolas held a piece of cloth against the bleeding wound and reached for the binding. He hesitated, considering the matter briefly before stretching out the material.  
  
"What.." The voice grew stern. "What are you trying to do now?"  
  
"I'm trying to figure out how to bind this in place," replied the elf testily. "This isn't a lot of fun for me, either, you know."  
  
"Give it here." His friend's hand batted into his shoulder, reaching for the strip of cloth. "I'll do it myself. Just hold the bandage in place."  
  
Considering it a wise course to say nothing, Legolas passed the ends of the binding over and waited, slightly adjusting the cloth as Aragorn twisted it around his leg and knotted it off tightly. He lightly rose to his feet and stepped back as the man hurriedly pulled his garments into place, cautiously watching as a range of emotions crossed the human's face. The ranger closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree again, his weight resting heavily on one leg. After a minute, his eyes opened slowly, staring warily at Legolas.  
  
"I guess it could have been worse," he mumbled. "At least this should heal rapidly."  
  
"Yes, looks like the wolf didn't care for a second taste," the elf deadpanned.  
  
With a longsuffering sigh, his friend rolled his eyes skyward. Then he closed them again, shaking his head silently. A minute passed, broken only by the rustling of the dry leaves. Legolas was just bending to collect the supplies when he heard a low sound. He glanced upward in time to see the chuckle become a full-fledged grin on the man's face.  
  
"Estel!" There was relief in the elf's voice as he leapt up to lightly grab his friend's shoulders. The two convulsed with laughter, only ceasing when the ranger winced in pain. "Only you, Estel," Legolas panted.  
  
"Yes, and aren't you lucky to be my nursemaid?" grinned the human, wiping the tears from his eyes. "It could have been Elladan or Elrohir.." His eyes widened in alarm. Legolas stood easily, grinning broadly. "Legolas, you won't..you wouldn't tell .... would you?"  
  
The elf laughed heartily. "Strider," he cried, clasping his friend's arm and helping him across the clearing. "You know me better than that! ... Of course I will!" He dodged a cuff directed at his head as they stumbled toward the horses.  
  
"You do and I'll tell them you kissed it to make it better." This time it was the elf who rolled his eyes, chuckling as he grabbed the reins to lead the horses behind them.  
  
"Come on, Estel. We need to find a place to rest for the night. You won't be riding for a few days at least. That should give us plenty of time to discuss the conditions of my silence."  
  
With a snort, the dark head turned away from him and quiet muttering reached the elf's keen ears.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
